rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrtenaster/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Weiss old concept full portrait.png|Early artwork of Weiss, showing Myrtenaster with more prominent gun features. Official Designs Myrtenaster_Mechanics.png|Mechanics of Myrtenaster myrtenaster open.png|Myrtenaster opened, exposing the Dust vials in the cylinder. Img character02 2.png|Myrtenaster's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg_character02.png|Weiss' official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Volume 4 promo weiss.jpg|Myrtenaster on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster RWBY Volume 5 promo material Weiss Schnee.jpg|Myrtenaster on the RWBY Volume 5 announcement poster Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png Vol1op storyboard 00005.png Twitter Sword.png|Myrtenaster in the model stage Myrt1.png|Myrtenaster and Dust Myrtenaster.jpg|Early drawing of Myrtenaster, before Dust was color coded Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Weiss Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Myrtenaster Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_Weiss_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Myrtenaster Metal Keychain Manga Volume Covers RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg Covers Manga 4 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 3 Weiss's past.jpg Manga 3 Myrtenaster.jpg Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer_1893.png|Weiss immediately before the fight, Myrtenaster can be seen sheathed. 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Green 2.png|Weiss with Myrtenaster. 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png|Team RWBY, prepared for battle Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1464.png|Weiss wielding Myrtenaster in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 5 Character Short WeissTease3.png White Trailer Promo 2.jpg White Trailer Promo 3.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 17.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY, which shows Myrtenaster. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss, wielding Myrtenaster with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon, holding Myrtenaster at her hip. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04122.png|Prepare to battle. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster glows red with the fire Dust. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_18721.png|Weiss casting Glyphs The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_02322.png|Myrtenaster lying on the ground. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01537.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01699.png Painting the Town... V2_04_00059.png|Weiss makes the Atlesian Paladin-290 slip off the bridge. v2e4 myrtenaster.png|Preparing to use Freezer Burn. V2_04_00065.png|Destroying the Atlesian Paladin's movement sensors. V2e4 myrtenaster glow.png|Myrtenaster glows yellow, just before Weiss casts the haste glyph on Blake. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Myrtenaster is propped up against the wall with the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00027.png|This needs a double face palm. V2 09 00040.png|About to strike some Beowolves. V2 09 00051.png|Battle won. V2 09 00053.png|Stabbing a Beowolf. No Brakes V2 11 00024.png V2 11 00025.png| V2 11 00044.png|En garde! V2 11 00051.png|Shields up! Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00021.png|The pointy end goes here. V2 12 00022.png|Weiss creates a giant ice sword Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 25.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 49.png Lessons Learned V3_0400081.png V3_0400082.png V3_0400084.png V3_0400087.png V3_0400088.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00048.png V3e5 00061.png V3e5 00063.png V3e5 00072.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00110.png V3 10 00125.png V3 10 00129.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00031.png V3 11 00032.png|A copy of Myrtenaster V3 11 00095.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00067.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00037.png Vol4op 00043.png Punished V4 07 00024.png V4 07 00025.png V4 07 00026.png V4 09 00029.png V4 09 00031.png V4 09 00036.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00022.png V4 09 00023.png V4 09 00028.png Taking Control V4 11 00026.png V4 11 00027.png V4 11 00028.png V4 11 00029.png V4 11 00030.png V4 11 00034.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00053.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition weiss.gif chibi transition myrtenaster.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00009.png Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00009.png Chibi 04 00010.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00003.png Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00008.png Chibi 07 00017.png Chibi 07 00034.png Chibi 07 00035.png Chibi 07 00036.png Chibi 07 00037.png Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00010.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00012.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00017.png Category:Myrtenaster images Category:Image Gallery